


The Marshall and the Bird

by cherrylove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is placed in Witness Protection after her family is brutally murdered and Jon is the Marshall in charge of her safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marshall and the Bird

Sansa Stark disappeared without a trace the night her family was brutally murdered in their home by the Lannister family mob’s hitmen. The coroner’s report included identifications for all Stark family members mutilated bodies, but one still remained. One report had been faked. Sansa’s. She was Alayne Stone now and was in the Witness Protection program waiting to be able to testify against Joffrey Lannister-Baratheon, Cersei Lannister and Tywin Lannister once the FBI had enough evidence on them to convict. For now she was Alayne Stone and living in relative seclusion until that day came. She worked 3 days a week at the local coffee shop that didn’t get much business and WitSec made her color her hair a deep brown to cover up the distinctive auburn locks she had naturally. 

Lately everything had been tense in the apartment with her assigned agent, Jon Snow. She had asked for him. He was familiar and had been her brother’s best friend throughout high school and training with the FBI despite getting assigned to different areas. Jon was a Marshall with Witness Protection where Robb had been a Special Agent with the Behavioral Analysis Unit. A couple days after the massacre, Witness Protection reported that someone was watching the house and through an informant they now knew that Tywin knew that one of the Starks was alive. The person watching the Estate reported six body bags leaving the house instead of seven. Now, they’d had a visit from their informant to let them know that she had been seen a few times before she was officially in the program and that the Lannisters were on the lookout for her and would kill her if she were to be found. 

That was why she was now in an all out one sided screaming match with Jon Snow, who was just as calm and collected as he always was. She had been standing on the balcony of their fourth story apartment when his hand wrapped around her wrist and yanked her back inside. 

“What the hell Jon?!” she exclaimed as he slammed the balcony door shut. 

“You know you can’t be out there,” he said sternly. 

“Well then why do we have a freaking balcony anyway if I can’t go out there?” she asked as she braided her hair to give her hands something to besides twist and worry each other until they were sore. 

“You know why you can’t be on the fucking balcony Sansa. Or were you not listening when Grenn came by earlier?” Jon asked harshly. 

“I was listening, but it’s not like they’re going to be looking up for me. They don’t even know where I live. If they find me it’ll be at the coffee shop. Besides so what if they kill me, then I’ll be Robb and Arya and mom and Rickon…poor sweet little Rickon…” she said, her fight dying when she thought of her dead family. She collapsed to the floor, tears running down her face, streaking through the light layer of make-up she’d applied earlier that day. 

Jon stood there for a moment not entirely sure what to do. He sighed and sat down now to her, pulling her to him. He stroked her hair gently and speaking softly to her. 

“Sweet girl, your mom and Rickon and Arya and Robb and your dad and Bran would want to put these assholes away for what they did and to live your life and get married and have babies. Not die young and never get to live your life as the beautiful, intelligent and cunning young woman you are. I know it’s frustrating being locked up here, but it’s all for the best and in time, you can go back to school and live your life again and never be bothered by me and my rules ever again,” he told her, still stroking her hair. 

She jolted and looked at him, “No, no Jon. You can’t…you can’t leave me alone. I’ll be all alone if I never see you again. You can’t…you can’t do that to me.” 

Her tears started again and he gently pulled her to his chest, “Okay sweet girl…don’t worry…I won’t leave you. You’ll always have me. I promise.” 

Later that night they sat on the couch watching a movie that had been one of Rickon’s favorites with her leaning back against his chest and their fingers twined together, his WitSec issued gun sitting on the coffee table with in reach if need be. He stroked her hair as she watched the movie and murmured nostalgic stories about the people they’d lost to the Lannisters. If it was the last thing Jon Snow ever did, he would make sure she was safe and sound and the Lannisters never found her even if that meant he stayed by her side for the rest of his life. No matter how long that might be.


End file.
